


A Big Step

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [31]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: Reid reaches a milestone in his recovery following his ordeal at the hands or Coronado, and his stay in Willow Ridge... Hotch is caught off guard by Reid's timing in reaching this milestone...





	A Big Step

Reid stood staring through the mirrored window, into the small interrogation room on the other side, watching his lover and Unit Chief facing off with a murderer. Aaron Hotchner was not quite as large as the man. The newly arrested killer had a good four inches and fifty pounds on the SAIC, and was trying to make that as obvious to Hotch as he could. But Hotch wasn’t caving under the man’s attempts to intimidate him. 

In fact, moment by moment, Reid could see that Hotch’s stone cold, almost inhuman glare, was making the other man wither. A man who was big and strong and handsome… but not very intelligent, hated the successful men who got where they were because they were smarter. Because they graduated high school when he couldn’t… because they went to college, when he couldn’t. And because they had good jobs, made good money, had nice houses, and beautiful wives and children… when he didn’t. He didn’t think it was fair. He was a strong, good looking man! Shouldn’t that be all that mattered?! Why did brains matter so much?!

In fact, that was the reason that Reid wasn’t in the room with Hotch at that moment… The killer, while being arrested, had heard Reid talking to Agent David Rossi…

“—I guess I just don’t understand how he can think that strength and good looks is all that matters. I mean… yeah, I wish I was stronger and… I guess I wish that I was better looking, but…”

“Would you trade your brain for it?” Rossi had asked, smiling.

“… No. I don’t think so.” Reid said, frowning. “It’s because of my intelligence that I got into the FBI.” The pair had started to walk towards the cars.

“Exactly. While being strong and having good looks is a plus, to advance our civilization, we need people who are smart.”

“I know. That’s the only reason why the human race has survived. It doesn’t matter how strong we are, the other species on this planet will always be stronger and faster than us. Our brains are the only advantage we have over every other living creature on the planet.”

“And considering that, doesn’t that make the brain the most important asset that we have?”

“Yes.” Reid nodded. Rossi smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“And here we are with you and your amazing brain… you’re almost a new, superior species!”

“Hardly!” Reid scoffed. “My DNA is just the same as yours, I am hardly another—“

“I’m joking kid. All I’m saying is… looks and strength will only get your so far. Your brain makes the options limitless. You could do just about anything.”

“Well… not ANY thing.”

“Oh, sure. You can’t join Friday Night Smackdown in the ring.” Reid grinned at how ludicrous the very idea even was. “But those guys are as dumb as bricks. Now YOU. You are one of a kind, kid. And quite possibly the most valuable mind that the Bureau has. Don’t you ever forget it, kid.”

“Thanks, Rossi.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll expect a couple of drinks on you when we get home in return for the uncharacteristic pep talk I just gave you.”

“Deal.” Reid grinned.

And Rossi had walked away. The killer had stood there, staring at Reid… the tall, slender figure that appeared to be skin and bones… it looked like a gust of wind would knock him over! Messy hair, sallow skin, dark circles like bruises surrounding muddy eyes… The kid looked like a walking skeleton! Certainly nothing that anyone would ever find attractive! Not like him! Tall, muscular, blonde hair, tan skin, and crystalline blue eyes… And this kid was an FBI Agent?! While he himself was only a Wal-Mart Stocker?! He clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

“Spence!” He then saw the gorgeous little blonde woman walk up to the tall, awkward kid. The woman reached out and laid a hand on his arm. The man’s eyes narrowed when he saw the ring sparkling on her hand… and then he noticed the golden band on the kid’s finger… 

No way. That skinny, unattractive loser?! He was an Agent for the FBI, made good money, and had a beautiful blonde wife?! And now they were talking about a child named Henry, and she was showing him pictures… My God, he even had a child with her?!

While he himself, Nathan Anthony Dandridge, had NOTHING?!

“GRRAAAAHHH!!!” 

“LOOK OUT!” Came the warning shout, and Reid and JJ turned just in time to see Nate hurtling towards them like a charging rhinoceros, just before he tackled Reid.

“ACK!”

“REID!” Morgan shouted, charging towards the pair. He could see Nate’s back and Reid’s legs sticking out from underneath the man, kicking and flailing. 

“Little fucking WORM!!!” Nate was snarling, struggling to wrap his hands around the thin white throat. Reid grunted as he struggled with the man. He had managed to catch the chain of the man’s handcuffs and braced his elbows on the ground, managing to keep the man’s powerful fingers from his fragile neck.

“Get… nnh… OFF!” Reid growled, and raised his knee sharply between Nate’s legs.

“OOOMPH!!!” Nate grunted, eyes going wide in pain. His face twisted in a wordless snarl, and he doubled his efforts. 

“Get off or I’ll do it again!” Reid threatened.

“Get off or I’ll blow your head to pieces…” And Nate froze as a gun cocked in his ear, the barrel pressing to his head. Slowly, Nate looked up and stared at JJ. She glared back.

“Get up. NOW.” She ordered, her voice cold and harsh. Nate glanced around and found another dozen guns aimed at him. When he paused, Reid kneed him again.

“OOF!!! Alright, alright!” He squeaked, his voice a couple of octaves higher than before. Slowly, he did as he was told, wincing in pain. Morgan pounced him immediately and dragged him away. Holstering her weapon, Emily held out her hand and Reid clasped it, allowing her to help him up from the ground.

“Lovely singing voice you just gave him.” She commented, and Reid grinned.

“Thanks.” He said, and then looked at JJ. “And thank you.” She smiled back.

“Couldn’t let anything happen to Henry’s favorite Godfather, now could I?” She asked. And the three of them watched Nate being loaded into a car, the man glaring at Reid the whole way. 

When they had reached the station, the sight of Reid had set him off again. And so it was decided that Reid should stay OUT of the interrogation. He seemed to trigger Nate’s violent outbursts on sight. Of course, Hotch matched the victimology too, just… not as well as Reid, since Hotch was tall, strong and handsome in addition to being smart. That was the reason he didn’t seem interested in harming Morgan… though he DID look ready to take a swing at Rossi at some point… the veteran profiler was NOT pleased, because it meant that Nate though he was either weak, or relatively unattractive. Of course, Rossi taking this badly was amusing the others on the team to no end, and they were teasing the man mercilessly.

But finally, Hotch sent the team back to the precinct they had been set up at, while and Reid stayed with the killer for Hotch in interrogate him, as the local chief had requested. He had been in there for nearly four hours.

As Reid watched, Nate got more and more agitated, until he finally jumped to his feet and lunged at Hotch. Reid’s eyes widened as Hotch calmly side stepped the attack, then pivoted and with one hand on the back of the man’s neck, pinned Nate face down, bent over the table. Reid’s eyes widened and he slowly swallowed, running his tongue over dry lips.

Hotch glared down at the man, and Reid could tell by the look on the Unit Chief’s face that he was fed up with talking to the bastard.

“I’d explain why intelligence is more important that strength and looks… but you’re not smart enough to comprehend they explanation.” Hotch snorted. 

Reid’s eyes widened at that, and his lips quirked up in an amused smile.

“Look at yourself.” Hotch growled, and jerked Nate up. Now Hotch and Nate were both staring at the mirror… Nate stared at his own reflection, but Hotch seemed to be staring right through it and into Reid’s eyes, his glare dark and intense. Reid felt a shiver run through his body, and his lips parted slightly as his breathing deepened.

“You’re strong.” Hotch admitted. “You’re handsome. But you think it will be like that forever? You’ll get old. You’ll grow weak. And then what will you have?” Nate said nothing. “You’ve snuffed out the lives of a dozen promising men with a lot of potential. And for what?! Your own selfish jealously…”

“They didn’t deserve what they had.”

“If they didn’t… No one does.” Hotch snorted, and walked across the room, stepping through the door. Reid turned and looked at him with a small smile. Hotch didn’t return it.

“Was that your way of getting back at him for tackling me?” Reid asked, lightly.

“Let’s go.” Was Hotch’s response. The man walked away, and Reid followed with a grin.

“That’s a ‘yes’.” He announced, laughter in his tone.

“Let’s head back to the station, get the team, then we’ll head to the hotel and pack. With luck, we’ll be back in Quantico in time for dinner.” Hotch said.

“Sure.” Reid nodded, amused that Hotch was partially ignoring him, refusing to admit to his motives behind his treatment of Nate Dandridge in the interrogation room. They left the precinct and headed back to the bureau office that they were working out of.

The drive was quiet… until they reached a stretch of road winding through the woods… Reid grew restless. He let out a loud sigh. He shifted… a tapping began. Another sigh. He shifted again.

Hotch took his eyes off of the road for a brief moment, turning to glance at the boy in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Reid was frowning slightly and worrying his bottom lip, staring out the window and tapping his fingers on his knee. He kept shifting around every couple of moments. Hotch looked back to the road, but his eyes soon returned to his lover.

“Spencer?” He finally said. “Are you okay?”

“… Pull into this drive.” Reid told him, firmly. 

“What?”

“Pull over!” Reid demanded. Now concerned, Hotch did as he was told, pulling over. “Pull into this drive.” Reid said, nodding his head towards the dirt road before them. Hotch obeyed. “Further.” Reid commanded, firmly. “Around the bend.” Frowning, Hotch did.

“What’s going on?” He asked, putting the car in park. He looked over his lover. Reid seemed flushed and feverish… And he was very restless. “Are you going to be sick?” Hotch asked, reaching out and pressing his hand to the boy’s forehead, then moving it down to his cheek. Reid smiled slightly, almost amused, and covered Hotch’s hand with his own. Then he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to stare at the elder man.

Hotch’s frown deepened and a look of confusion came over him as Reid shifted to face him and reached out placing his hand on the man’s face. Hotch held still as the hand ran up his cheek and the fingers threaded through his hair. Then Reid moved to sit up on his knees and leaned in. Hotch’s eyes widened when the lust suddenly flared up in the youth’s eyes. Hotch only got a glimpse before those brown eyes closed and soft lips pressed against his own. 

Hotch sat there in shock, trying to convince himself that this WASN’T happening! They were NOT on the side of the road making out in a Bureau SUV while on a case!!! This was completely and utterly irresponsible!

“Spencer… No…” Hotch breathed, leaning away. “We’re on a case… we—“

“I need this…” Reid gasped, his breath caressing Hotch’s lips. Hotch felt Reid fumble for his hand, and once he had found it, Reid wasted no time in guiding the Unit Chief’s hand between his legs. Hotch’s eyes widened when he found his hand cupping his lover’s crotch, and felt his erection. Reid let out a low moan, pressing his hips down into the touch. “I need YOU.” Reid pleaded. “NOW.” Hotch could feel the trembling begin in his lover’s body. “Please Aaron…” The whimper went straight to his groin… “Please…”

And when Hotch didn’t respond, Reid kissed him again.

Hotch was at war with himself. On the one hand, he was mortified. He couldn’t get over the situation. A Bureau car, on the side of the road, ON A CASE!!!

But at the same time, if Reid was truly ready for this… to want and accept his touch… this was a BIG step in Reid’s recovery process. To turn him away could be a huge blow to the boy’s confidence and comfort level with his lover… Hotch could set his recovery back by a HUGE amount…

Reid whimpered when the lips beneath his own remained non-responsive. He shifted to sit up on his knees, moving over the man and sliding his tongue into Aaron Hotchner’s mouth, ravaging his mouth and running his hands over the man’s face and through his hair.

And that was what made Hotch snap. Hotch quickly took control of the kiss, closing his eyes at the pleased moan from his young lover. A moment later, Reid moved in closer, then somehow managed to wiggle his long, lanky form out of the seat and slither into the back, luring Hotch into following.

The situation was ludicrous… Now Hotch found himself on the side of the road in a Bureau car (ON A CASE!!!), sitting in the back seat between his lover’s legs which were spread obscenely wide. One of Reid’s knees was hooked over the top of the back seat, and his other foot was propped up on the center console between the two front seats. Neither had paused in the kiss throughout the entire migration from the front seat to the back, and now Reid was panting and rolling his hips into the firm hand that was massaging his manhood.

“Touch me…” Reid pleaded against his lover’s lips, his own hands drifting down to work at the Unit Chief’s belt buckle.

“Spencer?” Hotch gasped, hardly daring to hope.

“Please…” Reid breathed, and Hotch nodded. He gently nudged Reid’s hands away from his pants and stroked the soft skin of his cheek, feeling the light stubble beginning to grow. It made Hotch grin. Reid always had such soft, smooth skin… and what little facial hair DID grow, grew in slowly. Reid only had to shave a couple times a week, whereas Hotch himself had to shave every day or so. Hotch would never tell Reid, but he had even heard the ladies on the team quietly discussing what Reid’s “secret” was to keeping such a beautiful complexion. 

Only Hotch knew that Reid didn’t do anything special… he was blessed by God to naturally be as beautiful as he was… not that Reid ever saw himself like that… In Reid’s own eyes, he was irreparably flawed. In Hotch’s eyes, he was divinity made flesh…

He ran his hands down Reid’s neck, and slowly pulled at the youth’s tie, loosening it, then ran a hand down the boy’s chest. Buttons opened in its wake, revealing the milky skin of the doctor’s thin chest. Reid let his head fall back and he sighed softly, heart pounding against his rib cage. He sucked in a breath as those gentle hands reached his belt and slowly worked it open. Then, the button of his pants was thumbed open, and Reid whimpered as the zipper slowly slid down its track. 

Hotch folded back the flaps of fabric, staring at the straining cloth of Reid’s underpants, and the spot of moisture that left a damp spot showing.

“Spencer…” Hotch murmured. “May I?”

“Yes…” Reid nodded, reaching out and gently threading his fingers through Hotch’s hair, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the man’s brow and cheekbones. He opened his eyes and looked down, finding Hotch staring into his face. Reid gave a small smile. “I trust you. I’m ready… and I want this.” He assured the man. “Just please… HURRY!” Hotch stared for another long moment, then smiled and nodded.

He didn’t say a word… he just lowered his gaze and slowly drew Reid’s pants down, taking his undershorts with him. Reid let out a cry of relief as his erection was freed of its confines, and Hotch admired the sight of the stiff shaft, head flushed and glistening with pre-ejaculate. Reid tensed and hissed through clenched teeth as those large hands moved in to gently cradle his swelling organ, every touch filled with reverence. And then came the kiss… lips gently caressing the tip, a tongue ever so slightly tracing the slit from which his essence seeped forth.

Reid was unable to hold back a high keen as his lover gave him a long, luxurious lick all the way from the base to the tip of his tall arousal, and Reid was fairly sure that he was not going to last long.

“Kiss me…” He gasped. “Kiss me, please…” And a moment later Hotch covered Reid’s mouth with his own, sliding his tongue inside and using his hand to stroke his lover’s erection. Reid was unable to hold back his cries of pleasure, and Hotch eagerly devoured each and every one. Before he knew it, he had braced his knee between Reid’s legs, and the boy was grinding into his upper thigh and hip. 

His moans soon became short, breathy cries, the pitch going higher and higher. Then he was panting, letting out strained whines every now and then. Then there was a whimper… he sucked in his breath and held it. His eyes were tight shut and his mouth gaped as though he were trying to breathe as he curled in on himself, his entire body tight. Hotch’s eyes widened and he let his other hand drop to squeeze his lover’s scrotum, swollen with his fluids.

Then he felt the youth’s scrotum tighten, his testicles lift, and then Reid threw his head back, arched his spine and let out a scream of ecstasy. Hotch felt the shaft in his hand pulse over and over and over, as spurt after spurt, the hot semen filled his palm.

The entire time, his eyes were drinking in the sight of his lover’s face in the throes of orgasm… the look of euphoria as he rode the waves of pleasure was probably the most beautiful sight Hotch had ever seen… especially considering his secret fear that he might never see it again.

Finally, Reid began to come down from his sexual high, and with a smile, Hotch leaned in and kissed the boy’s forehead. Then he slid out of the car.

“A’rnn?” Reid mumbled.

“Just rest, baby.” Hotch said, gently. He snagged the half empty water bottle from the cup holder and emptied it over his hand, washing away his lover’s fluids. And once he had done that he fumbled with his own pants, drawing out his throbbing shaft. Then, leaning against the car, he gave it a few harsh tugs before he was biting back his own loud groan as he expelled his fluids in thick strands over the grass.

He sat there, waiting for his trembling to abate, and then he put himself away, straightened his clothes, and with a quick glance down at the white pearls of fluids spattering the grass, he slid into the driver’s seat and pulled away. Reid blinked sleepily, and sluggishly put himself back together, though he remained sprawled across the back seat. 

Hotch glanced back at him with a smile. He had always found it quite endearing that Reid was always sleepy after achieving an orgasm. “Relax, Spencer.” Hotch told him, and Reid gave him what looked like a drunken smile.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“… I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Hotch murmured with a grin.

An hour later, Hotch walked into bureau field office. JJ, Morgan, Emily and Rossi looked up.

“… where’s Reid?” Morgan asked.

“He was tired.” Hotch said, calmly. “I dropped him at the hotel to get some rest before we leave. He didn’t sleep well last night.”

The team stared at him for a moment, and then Rossi nodded. 

“Oh. Alright then.” He said with a nod. Hotch blinked. 

“What?” He asked, frowning at the staring agents.

“Are you sure that’s it?” Rossi asked.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Hotch demanded to know.

“… Um… your fly’s undone.” Morgan grinned. Hotch froze, then scowled and zipped it up, fighting back the rush of blood that was trying to make its way into his face.

“… If anyone mentions this to Garcia, that person will be fired.” He growled.

The team grinned. “Now get back to work and stop staring at my pants. I’d like to fly home tonight.” The Unit Chief ordered, and left the room.

“… I propose a toast.” Rossi announced once the man was out of earshot. “To Hotch losing his ‘On-The-Clock-Virginity’ and to Reid taking a big step in his recovery.”

“And the fact that Hotch didn’t even bother trying to cover it up.” Emily grinned.

“He knew we had him.” JJ snorted.

“Here here!” Morgan cheered, and laughing, JJ and Emily raised their Styrofoam cups of coffee. The group all clicked their cups together and drank. And then, smiling, they got back to work.

 

END


End file.
